Event stream processing (ESP) is a set of technologies designed to assist the construction of event-driven information systems. ESP technologies can include event visualization, event databases, event-driven middleware, and event processing languages, or complex event processing (CEP). ESP deals with the task of processing multiple streams of event data with the goal of identifying the meaningful events within those streams. ESP enables applications such as algorithmic trading in financial services, radio frequency identification (RFID) event processing applications, fraud detection, process monitoring, and location-based services in mobile devices. Within an ESP system a continuous data stream (comprising multiple, consecutive data items) is pushed through a query. Results of the query are subsequently pushed out of the system. While ESP systems generally work well for smaller-to-medium sized systems, scaling becomes a problem in larger systems. Specifically, function bundles deployed on multiple virtual machines are not able to transfer and process data in an efficient-enough manner to ensure reliability and speed in high-frequency event stream scenarios, such as high-frequency securities trading and real-time sales reporting.